warriors_wiki_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
VineClan
Hello! And welcome to VineClan! We live in a windy moorland. I hope you can join us! Ask in the comments! (This Clan is owned by Icefern) Please Include this information to join: Name: Pelt & Eye color: ''(nothing like hot pink, green, purple etc.)'' Rank: ''(Leader, queen, kit etc.)'' Personality: ''' '''Family: (Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours.) Others *'MistClan' *'StreamClan' *'YewClan' Events *Remedy's kits will be born anyday now! *There has been a prophecy: "A great new dawn is coming but you will pay the highest possible price for this glory." Interpreted by Cinderly and Remedy. The sign was a single showing through the den. Introduction In a windy moorland with scattered steams is home to''' VineClan'. They are swift and loyal. Fiercely loyal, tough, fast-running, and easily offended cats. They are nervous and quick to flee, due to the lack of cover on the open moor. The border between them and MistClan is a Thunderpath while the one between BerryClan is a small stream. Other Info '''Prey: '''Mainly rabbits '''Hunting Skills: '''Fast, lean, and swift. Their short, smooth pelts of browns and grays blend in with the rocks and grasses. '''Significant Clan Leaders:' Windstar, Finchstar, Owlstar, Wolfstar, Tallstar Territory The nursery and the elders' den are under the gorse wall surrounding the camp. The other cats, including the leader, prefer to sleep under the open sky, although in bad weather, they retreat in burrows made by rabbits, foxes or badgers. Members Leader: Tallstar- amber eyed dark brown long-legged tom with a long scar across his eye, former med.cat (Mate: '''Oceanpool) (Berry) '''Deputy: Oceanpool- silvery-blue she-cat with green eyes, former med.cat app. She is easily offended, easily frustrated and absoluetely hates to be eating meat. (Mate: Tallstar) (Ember) Medicine cat: Cinderly- elderly gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest and paws. She is wise, sweet, and caring. She is formerly a kittypet. (Berry) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Remedy- reddish she-cat with blue eyes and beautiful white chest and muzzle. she is expecting kits. She loves helping cats and wonders what her clan mates will say when her kits are born. (Mate: Jackdaw) (Berry) Warriors: Jackdaw- black and brown tom with blue eyes. He is ambitous and playful. (Mate: Remedy) (Ember) Sorrelear- tall, long-legged, big-eared brown she-cat with noticeably large, pointy ears, patches of brown and black, and blue eyes. She has amazing hearing, and is very good at hunting. She is also kind, sweet, and caring. (Ember) Lionmane- large, well-built golden tom with fur around his neck like a lion's mane, long, thick fur, a tuft of fur on the tip of his tail, and amber eyes. He is clever and resourceful, and quite friendly. (Mate: Ivystalk) (Ember) Falconflight- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. He is helpful and rather nice. (Son of Quailheart and Wolfstar) (Icefern) Tigerfur- large, fluffy, muscular tom with a brown tabby pelt and hazel eyes. He is very calm and wise, he is a very skilled fighter. (Frosty) Speckledtail- fluffy brown she-cat with grey speckles throughout her fur. She is energetic, sweet, and very determined and a skilled hunter. (Frosty) Jaywing- tall, skinny blue-gray tom with black patches on his shoulder blades and dark blue eyes. He is resourceful and smart, and can always find a way to solve a problem. (Apprentice: Firepaw) (Ember) Willowleaf- petite, sleek pale gray she-cat with small dapples of white and stunning blue eyes. She is kind, loyal, and helpful, and acts like a mother to every cat. (Ember) Apprentices: Firepaw- muscular, well-built ginger tom with a paler underbelly and paws, a black dot on his pink nose, and green eyes. He is loyal, strong, and brave, but can be a bit headstrong at times. (Mentor: Jaywing) (Ember) Queens: Ivystalk- petite, glossy pure black she-cat with a white tip of tail, small paws, and clear blue eyes. She is sweet and motherly, but when her loved ones are threatened, she becomes very aggressive. (Mate: Lionmane) (Ember) Quailheart- a beautifuul gray she-cat with soft, silky fur and dazzling sky blue eyes. She a few tortoiseshell markings on her legs and tail. She still grieves deeply for Wolfstar's death though she never shows it to any but her friends. She knew from the start that her son Hawkfeather would be bad and has never been proud of him, still she can't believe he would try and take his leader's lives. She is sweet, caring, and loving but mess with her family or friends and she could be called a badger instead of a cat! (Mate: Wolfstar) (Berry) Kits: Pinekit - dark brown tabby she-cat ith green eyes, a black tail-tip, chest, and ear tips. She loves to play with Moss-ball or tag with Remedy. She kind of isn't suprised by Hawkfeather's actions because she has seen how bad he is. She wishes that she could have known him better and that he wouldn't have had to die in Cinderly's claws. (Daughter of Quailheart and Wolfstar) Elders: Foxfur- large, strong orange-red she-cat with black and white patches throughout her fur, black paws, a bushy tail, and amber eyes. She is stubborn and mildly aggressive, but had to retire because she was getting too old for warrior duties. (Ember) Cats outside of the clans Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: Crystal- pure-snow white she-cat with blue eyes. Her fur shimmers in any light and she is thinking about joining the clan. She to and play on the moor with Tiny, her kit. She is sweet and kind but hurt her kit and she can be a dangerous enemy! Tiny- small black tom with icy blue eyes, a white paw and a purple collar. He is smart and adventurous. Roleplay (Remember to sign with 4 ~'s!) ---- Jackdaw poked his head inside the medicine den, glancing around. "Remedy? Are you there?" he whispered. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- She looked at him and went over. "What is it?" She asked rubbing her head on his shoulder. Berryheart7 (talk) 16:55, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jackdaw looked embarrassed. "I just wanted to know if you're feeling right, since you're... expecting kits and all." He said the last part very quietly, so if any cat were listening, they wouldn't hear. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- She purred and nodded. "I'm fine."Berryheart7 (talk) 00:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jackdaw nuzzled her. "Good." He pulled away as Oceanpool's mew resounded from outside, calling him for a patrol. "I'll be back later," he meowed over his shoulder as he padded out. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Falconflight padded up to Oceanpool and asked to be on the patrol. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanpool nodded. "Go ahead and join Jackdaw, and I'll ask Sorrelear to go on the patrol as well." Falconflight padded over to the tom as Oceanpool called Sorrelear over. Soon, she joined the two, and Jackdaw meowed, "Let's go!" He set off at a trot out of camp. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 04:09, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tallstar who was watching nearby smiled at his choice for deputy knowing that she was the right choice.Berryheart7 (talk) 04:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather padded towards Tallstar. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 23:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- He didn't notice and looked up at the sky. Cinderly and Remedy sat and ate while talking about random things. Cinderly is kind! I don't understand why Tallstar and Oceanpool say she can be fierce. Remedy thought.Berryheart7 (talk) 23:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Er, Tallstar?" Hawkfeather asked, "Can I speak to you in your den?" Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- He stood up stretching his long nimble legs and lean muscles. He nodded and they padded into his den. "Now what is you need to talk about?" He asked sitting down in his nest.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:02, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Tell me... What is it like to lose a life?" Hawkfeather sneered as he pounced towards Tallstar's throat. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Caught by suprise Tallstar yowled alerting the nearby Cinderly. She stood up stretched her long legs and went a rabbit length ahead. Near yet far from her father's den. She lowered her self from the ground and stalked closer quietly standing unnoticed near the den's entrance.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:08, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather sank his teeth into Tallstar's throat. "Remember to tell me..." he growled. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Tallstar took his last breath for now and collapsed. Cinderly yowled in battle and burst into the den. She leapt onto Hawkfeather. Suprisingly she was strong and fast. She scratched at his neck waiting for the chance to kill.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather turned his head. "Killed by a medicine cat? I don't think so..." He striked at Cinderly's face. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) She ducked. Seeing the chance she extended her claws to the full length, leapt her sharp teeth bared. Her claws dug into his shoulders, her teeth met his throat and she wouldn't let go.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather flailed his legs, eventually growing weaker. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:19, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- She bit hard and scored her claws through his fur. She let go and raked her claws over his throat. "How's that for a medicine cat!" She growled. She bit his neck again making sure he did die.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:21, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather's eyes glazed over as his limbs hung lifeless. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:23, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderly instantly let go and yowled in victory. But it didn't last long because she quickly went to her fathers side and checked his wounds.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:26, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- A hiss was heard in Cinderly's ear. This is not over... Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:30, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- She narrowed her eyes. "I'll be waiting," she murmured. She poked her head out and called to Remedy to get the herbs she told her. The red she-cat soon came back and went inside the den. Cinderly fixed her father's wounds. Remedy asked what happened. Cinderly told her except for the part where she heard the voice.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanpool came scurrying in, her eyes wide. "Great StarClan, I heard yowling in here and -" She broke off as she glimpsed her mate's lifeless body. "Tallstar! What happened to him?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 04:50, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tallstar's tail twitched and he started breathing. Cinderly turned to her deputy and explained flicking her tail at Hawkfeather.Berryheart7 05:08, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Falconflight came into camp, just tossing the rabbit onto the pile and headed towards where he heard a yowl. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:14, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tallstar started breathing faster. Cinderly sighed and looked at her Mother. "He'll be ok." She said reassuringly. ---- Falconflight burst into the leader's den. "What happened?" He then glanced at Hawkfeather. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderly turned to him and explained. "Now please Tallstar needs his rest." She said.Berryheart7 05:27, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What about... him?" Falconflight asked, flicking his tail towards Hawkfeather. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:30, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Take him away." She said dissmissively.Berryheart7 05:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanpool looked at the dead body with distaste. "He shan't be given a proper burial. He tried to murder the leader of his Clan. That is pure dishonesty and malice." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 05:35, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why not just throw him in a river?" She suggested staring coldly at the body.Berryheart7 05:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "He's still my brother, regardless what he tried to do... And I hate it..." Falconflight muttered. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:40, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Let's have every cat clear out now," Oceanpool ordered. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 05:41, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Exactly what she said." Cinderly meowed checking her waking leader.Berryheart7 05:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanpool crouched down beside her mate. "Tallstar? Do you feel all right?" She gazed at Cinderly worriedly. "Will he be fine?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 23:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderly nodded. At his name being said his eyes opened. "What happened?" He asked sitting up. He saw Hawkfeather and then remembered. "Oh.." he looked at Cinderly for an explanation to the dead body. She explained everything after he had blacked out when he was losing a life.Berryheart7 01:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Every cat will be wondering what happened," Oceanpool mused. "I think they have a right to know what happened. I mean, one of their warriors did die, after all." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 18:13, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tallstar looked at Oceanpool. "Could you please do it?" He asked.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 18:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanpool dipped her head and exited the leader's den. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 19:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tallstar lay back down and moaned in pain as his neck hurt. "Your neck will be a bit sore for the next few days." She mewed licking his head.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 21:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Cats of VineClan!" Oceanpool called after she had jumped atop Streamrock and gathered the cats together. "Today, something dreadful happened - Tallstar lost a life." Shocked gasps and questioning mutters were heard in the crowd, and Oceanpool lifted her head, raising her tail for silence. "He lost a life because Hawkfeather took it away." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 00:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Falconflight padded out of the den as Oceanpool made the announcement, dragging Hawkfeather's body. ''The river would be a nice place... Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:21, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderly stood at the mouth of the den. Her fur bristled and her ears went back. When will we meet again...? She thought.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 00:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hawkfeather took a life of Tallstar's before-" Her voice cracked, and she paused. "-before he could react. But he managed to kill him, and now Hawkfeather is dead. He will not be honored with a proper burial ceremony." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 00:53, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderly lept up onto the High Rock and murmured into her mother's ear, "I killed Hawkfeather not Tallstar."♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 01:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Speckledtail sat next to Tigerfur both remained silent as they listened. Speckledtail side glanced at Tigerfur and he flicked his tail smiling. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 03:06, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Remedy watched her mentor. She looked at her belly swollen with kits. She hoped no one noticed her and she slunk to the ground.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 03:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, dear..." Oceanpool returned to facing the Clan. "My apologies, StreamClan. Cinderly bravely killed Hawkfeather after he had taken one of Tallstar's lives." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 22:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- She leapt down and went to Tallstar who managed to drag himself out of the den.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 23:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Oceanpool and Cinderly walked over to the weak leader, Oceanpool whispered, "So you're sure he'll be fine?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:17, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Falconflight reached the river and nudged Hawkfeather's body into it. ''But... He's my brother... isn't he? Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderly nodded. "But just give a few days to fully recover."♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 03:59, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Falconflight turned around and went back to camp. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:02, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanpool sighed with relief. "Thank StarClan. I know he's got more lives and all, but still... I hate it when he gets hurt, or loses a life, or both. It reminds me of how fleeting lives are, especially those of us with only one." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 22:10, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tallstar licked his mate's shoulder.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 23:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanpool leaned her head carefully on his shoulder, aware of how unsteady he still might be. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 06:11, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderly looked at her parents. "Oceanpool if you want you can keep Tallstar company in his den while he heals. I could send out the patrols and hunt while your with him too." She mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 15:49, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanpool slid her green eyes from Tallstar to her daughter. "Thank you for the kind offer, Cinderly, but I can still take care of it. I am deputy, and I can't just leave all my responsibilities like that." Oceanpool licked her mate's ear and padded over a few steps to stand beside Cinderly. "But I do thank you for the offer." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded. "Understandable. I can't imagine leaving all my responsibilities on Remedy." ''Especially since she will be having kits...♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 03:49, August 2, 2013 (UTC)'' ---- Oceanpool glanced upwards at the sky, which had already darkened considerably. "I'll be getting some sleep now. You can come with me now, Tallstar, or join me whenever you feel like it." She disappeared into the leader's den, as Cinderly had instructed her to stay with Tallstar. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tallstar stood where he was. He looked at the sky and silently said to himself and the starry warriors of StarClan,Hawkfeather would have been a great warrior if he didn't have Snakerush as a mentor.. why did I choose him?♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 03:57, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- (The next day) Oceanpool trotted out of Tallstar's den after a restful night, feeling refreshed. She stood below the announcing rock and called out, "Tigerfur, check out the borders with Jackdaw and Lionmane. Later, Lionmane, you can lead a hunting patrol with Sorrelear and Falconflight. I'll organize more patrols later when all the warriors have returned." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 20:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Remedy stumbled around before being able to stand up correctly. She went out to find Jackdaw. No one see me! No one see me! No one.see me! She silently pleading. Her belly was much more swollen as the time for jer kits came near. She wanted to talk to Jackdaw. She couldn't let another queen nurse her kits. She wanted to ask him what they'll do when the kits where born.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 20:39, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Jackdaw!" The brown tom turned his head to see Remedy hiding in a patch of brambles. He sensed it was urgent, so he meowed to his patrol, "I think I scented some prey over here. I'll be back in a bit, all right?" They nodded and continued on, and Jackdaw ran over to Remedy and crouched beside her. "What do you need?" ♢ Embe tar ♢ 22:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "The kits are only a few days away, I'm sure. And we need to figure out what we're going to do. I don't want the clan to know who their mother is but I want the kits to know. And I can't watch them grow up knowing me as just the medicine cat apprentice." She mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 00:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jackdaw nodded slowly, thinking. He knew that when he had taken Remedy as a mate that it would be difficult keeping the secret, but he was willing to do it because he truly loved the medicine cat apprentice. "You definitely won't give birth to them in camp," he confirmed, looking at her for approval. "In the forest will be best, and I can be there. I can say that I'll patrol the borders by myself, or go hunting alone." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 01:10, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded. "What will we do when we come back with the kits? Or if a patrol or someone finds us?" She asked. "What will we say?"♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 02:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jackdaw narrowed his eyes. "I guess we could say we found newborn kits in the woods, abandoned by their mother..." ♢ Embe tar ♢ 05:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded. "But they might make us bring them to camp. Then what will we do if another queen nurses them?" She mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 06:17, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jackdaw sighed. "If we are going to let our kits grow up in VineClan without letting anyone but them know you're the mother, they'll have to be nursed by someone else. Otherwise, we'll have to let the Clan know they're your kits and that you'll be able to nurse them." Ember 'Tigerstar mustfall.' 20:00, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- She took a deep breath. "Well not everyone knows, but..." she looked at him. "C-cinderly does..." She sighed. '♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 19:40, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You told her?" Jackdaw exclaimed. He was surprised, but he wasn't angry. She would be giving birth to the kits, so she had a right to tell whoever she wanted to about them. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 20:00, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded. "Also she found out by my mood and how big I've been getting." She mewed. "She's going to be there when they come. She's going to help us find a way to let us keep our kits without the clan knowing who their mother is." Remedy looked around.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 21:30, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jackdaw pricked his ears unconsciously. "I guess that's all right..." Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 22:47, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "But it may result in me temporarily leaving the clan.." she mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 01:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We will find a way to let our kits live in the Clan without letting the secret get out," Jackdaw told her reassuringly, tracing her spine with his tail-tip. "I won't let them grow up not knowing that we're their parents." Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 03:00, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Jackdaw!" Someone called angrily. Remedy quickly said, "How?" She looked at him with pleading eyes to stay with her and tell her.''♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 05:04, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Icefern's Clans Category:Active